Ariana's Love
by shelbyfawcett
Summary: Ariana is in Voldie's year and she falls in love with ...dun dun dun... him!! eek!! what happens when he uses her to keep his secrets? part 2 soon to come.
1. hogwarts years

disclaimer: i own nothing, nada, zip... the usual.

AN: hope u like and a special thanx to all of you who reviewed my other stories, yes, all 5 of u!! hope to get more reviews from u, yes u... the one who is reading my an!! hehe. 8D

part 1

I met him on the train ride and we became fast friends. He was sorted into Slytherin and I became a Ravenclaw, but it didn't matter. Sure, I made new friends and he made new friends, but wewere still friends. Occasionally, the two of us would hang out, talking about this and that, catching up on what we had missed and telling each other our otherwise personal thoughts. We grew close. By fifth year he had told me that he was the heir of Slytherin, was a parselmouth, disliked muggles and muggleborns, and his heritage in addition to a thousand other little things. I don't even want to think about what I told him about myself. 

In sixth year, I was disturbed. The chamber of secrets had been opened and no one knew who had done it... no one except for me that is. I knew it had been Tom, but try as I might I couldn't get up the courage to speak up. Love had bound my words that I might never speak the truth aloud. Yes, love!! Try as I might I couldn't suppress the growing feeling in my heart that I loved Tom. I always had my doubts about keeping Tom's dark secret but every time I tried to go against my heart I would see him and after that I would never have the heart to. When I saw him it felt alright, felt alright to be bad, to keep his secret, and worst of all to let innocent people pay for my folly. After that girl died I knew I had to speak out. Tom seemed to see this too. He felt I was weakening, so he used my own emotions against me. He told me he needed me. He said if I had any shred of love towards him I must not speak against him. He was safe then. Of course I wouldn't tell his secret!! Not when he said it like that. He used me, like I had never been used before. Before I could weaken again, he told me he loved me, and I believed him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted- of course I would. Tom then did as many boyfriends would. He would pull me in an empty classroom and kissed me passionately or just in a corridor most gently. I never could guess what would be next. Only one thing was for sure, that every time he would kiss me he would ask me to keep quiet, if just for another day. First thing next day or maybe later that day he would kiss me again, and the cycle never ended. Never ended that is until he framed Hagrid. The poor boy. Framed for murder... when he couldn't harm a fly!! And no one to speak for him. How I pitied him. Of course, I couldn't say anything, it was too late. Tom had played me, and he had won. How I cried that night!!

At the end of seventh year, he proposed to me. I burst into tears and when I had calmed down, I told him exactly how I felt. I told him how he had used me. I said what he had done had crossed the line a million times over, that it was just too much. I then yelled at him calling him a monster. I said I could never love a monster and I turned on my heels to leave. He caught my arm and told me that he did love me, and that he would never hurt me again. He looked so sincere, anyone would believe him. Anyone but me that is. He always was a good actor and I knew it. I did something that no one could have expected. I kissed him on the lips, hard. I then pulled away, turned on my heels and this time I was able to stalk away in peace... or rather anger. I have never seen him since then.

AN: hope you liked; part 2 coming soon. btw, reviews motivate me (hint. hint.)


	2. we meet again

December 7, 2001

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...I have never seen him since. How things were about to change. 

Part 2 of Ariana's Love

One day, during the original uprising of Lord Voldemort, there was an attack at a small shop in Hogsmead by none other than Voldemort himself. Many screamed, he killed them. He then turned to the remaining people. He saw a face, one all to familiar. He advanced on her, grabbed her wrists, and whispered in her ear in a chilling voice, "Tom Riddle always keeps his promises." He raised his hand to strike her, still shocked he had referred to himself by his despised name, then lowered it. He released her and she stumbled.

"Feeling clumsy today?" he taunted, "You never did trip in our school days. Is this a new development or are you just happy to see me?" In reply she just spat at his feet. "Touchy, touchy." he answered and with a blood curling laugh he was gone. Everyone turned to the stunned woman but she ignored them. Getting up, she grabbed her goddaughter's hand ('She's your daughter now," Ariana told herself, 'That monster just killed her parents, she's yours.') and was off in the blink of an eye. At home, not even caring that she had broken wizarding law by apperating with her 'daughter' , she sat down to think. Unfortunately for her, Dana would hear of no such thing. Putting aside her unshed tears for her newly deceased parents, Danielle asked, "Why didn't he harm us?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "We went to school together. We were friends. I loved him but he turned evil- right under my nose. I couldn't forgive him for that. Killing a girl- framing Hagrid, it was all too much- and that is exactly what I told him- that and other things. Said he was a monster, that I didn't love him anymore. He said he loved me... and he promised he would never hurt me. He kept his promise, he always did..."


End file.
